


Fairytale

by beren



Category: Eurovision 2009 RPS, Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander has made a new friend, one who has very nice muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> I can only blame this on the fact that I am listening to the Eurovision album :). I couldn't help being distracted by Sakis' muscles when he performed on Eurovision 09, so I thought other people might have been too. Thanks to Soph for the beta.

**Title:** MMOM22 - Fairytale  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Eurovision 2009 RPS  
 **Pairing:** Alexander (Norway)/ Sakis (Greece)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** semi-explicit sex  
 **Summary:** Alexander has made a new friend, one who has very nice muscles.  
 **Author's Notes:** I can only blame this on the fact that I am listening to the Eurovision album :). I couldn't help being distracted by Sakis' muscles when he performed on Eurovision 09, so I thought other people might have been too. Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 1,575  
 **Link:** [to MMOM 2009 fic links](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/468476.html)  
[ My Fanfic Listings (LJ)](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/485699.html) | [My Fanfic Listings (DreamW)](http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/130047.html)

|   
---|---  
Alexander  
["Fairytale" on Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uiH4BFTELME)  
see the smile | Sakis  
["This is Our Night" on Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnAJjXuY5YM)  
(see those abs ;))  
  
In case anyone else thinks Alexander is adorable, [](http://brokenxskies.livejournal.com/profile)[**brokenxskies**](http://brokenxskies.livejournal.com/) made a comm: [](http://alexander-rybak.livejournal.com/profile)[**alexander_rybak**](http://alexander-rybak.livejournal.com/)

It was late, really late and Alexander knew he had had a little too much champagne, but then how often was it a guy won the Eurovision Song Contest for his country. The only problem was, he'd wandered off to find the loo and on the way back he had managed to end up somewhere he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be. The party had been going on for ages and, with that amount of alcohol flowing, he thought he could be forgiven for being a bit lost.

"You seem to be missing your fairytales," a semi-familiar voice said from behind him.

Turning, he hoped he didn't look too drunk and then he grinned when he saw who it was. Before the voting Greece had been pegged to be one of the top acts, and even though Europe hadn't seemed to agree, Sakis had still been celebrating along with him all night. The Greek was definitely a good sport and knew how to party; Alexander was pretty sure it was the man's fault he had drunk so much.

"They're back where I'm supposed to be," he said and walked over to his new friend. "Where am I, by the way?"

Sakis grinned at him for that question. The singer had taken to referring to his backing singers as his fairytales and it was quite cute. He hadn't actually thought about how many puns there would be available because of the song title, but he was finding out now he had won.

"About two corridors in the wrong direction," Sakis told him and put an arm around his shoulders, "come on, this way. When you didn't come back, I thought someone better come looking."

He didn't mean to, but Alexander found himself leaning on the other man quite heavily as they turned and he breathed in deeply. He could smell alcohol and other things, but Sakis' aftershave was the most prominent and it tickled his nose. It was a pleasant smell and he found himself smiling again. He'd been doing that a lot all evening; smiling, in fact he was amazed his face didn't ache.

Sakis had a very solid body and he could feel the strength running through the man; it was obvious the singer had been an athlete.

"You have nice muscles."

It occurred to him about a second after the words popped out, what he'd said and he began to blush furiously. It seemed that his brain to mouth filter was not working up to scratch. Luckily for him Sakis laughed.

"Thank you," the older man said and for some reason the singer's amusement fired something in Alexander.

He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but now that he had he didn't want it to be taken as a joke.

"I want to kiss them," he said with the resolute tone that only the slightly drunk could manage.

There, he'd said it. He'd watched Sakis' performance in both the dress rehearsal and the live final and he had been slightly mesmerised by the way the man's t-shirt kept riding up and, when Sakis had ripped it to reveal more chest, he'd almost stopped breathing. It wasn't really his fault that the man was the epitome of what he dreamed of quite often. He'd written the song about a girl, but he was just as happy to go for a guy and Sakis was his walking male fairytale.

"Well, Alex," Sakis said, still sounding amused, "you're drunk, so let's just get you back where you belong."

That annoyed him a little and he pushed away from the other man, refusing to be led.

"I'm not that drunk," he said hotly, "and if you're not interested just tell me, don't treat me like a kid."

He was just a little fed up of the wunderkind label since he was twenty three for heaven's sake. Once a prodigy, always a prodigy it seemed. When Sakis turned to him and looked him in the eye, he swallowed hard, because there was something very hot in the other man's gaze.

"Oh I wouldn't say I wasn't interested," Sakis said and gave him a very sexy smile, "but I don't make it a habit of seducing half drunk, innocent Norwegians, even when they are very attractive."

It suddenly seemed much warmer than it had been before and Alexander found it a little difficult to breathe. He didn't even object to the way Sakis had described him, since it was mostly true, but he was feeling brave.

"What if they want to be seduced?" he said, licking his lips.

Sakis was completely still for a moment and then stepped into his personal space. He very quickly found out that there was no room behind him as his back hit the corridor wall as he instinctively tried to move away.

"Then we'd have to see about that," Sakis said, leaning so close that he could feel the singer's body heat.

It was then it occurred to him that he was in somewhat over his head. The Greek man oozed sexuality like it was going out of fashion and Alexander was like a bee being drawn to a flower. They remained totally still for a few moments and then Alexander found himself reaching out very tentatively to touch the flesh he could see under Saki's ripped shirt. They were all still wearing their costumes and he could just see one dark nipple and it was sending messages to all different parts of him.

All the breath was stolen from his body when Sakis moved in and demanded the most scorching kiss he had ever had. He couldn't breathe and he didn't care as he closed his eyes and his hands reached blindly for the other man. He was in the back corridor of a Moscow stadium and he was being kissed by a gorgeous man; it really did seem like a dream.

"You're wound like a spring aren't you," Sakis said, pulling back a little and looking at him as he opened his eyes and waited for the man's next move. "Maybe you do deserve a reward for winning this evening."

He squeaked in surprise when he felt a hand firmly push against his groin, a sound that was muffled by a second kiss. For a moment he considered ending it there and then, but, before he had a chance to decide, Sakis somehow managed to free his flies and then that hand was inside and Alexander gave up trying to think. Sakis had been right, he was wound very tight after the excitement of the evening and although he didn't seem to be drunk anymore, he was still high on excitement. The way Sakis moved his hand was doing nothing to dispel any of that either, but it did seem to be effectively removing his ability to do anything sensible.

There was a need to touch, to reciprocate in some way, but, every time he tried, Sakis did something that made it impossible for him. He was helpless under the onslaught of the much more experienced man and eventually he gave up and simply enjoyed the kissing and the other things. He was so on edge that he didn't think it was going to take long, but Sakis seemed to realise this as well and played him in such a way that the other singer kept him going for ages. It was more than clear that Sakis was very good at this and Alexander couldn't help wondering what else the man was good at.

In the end it was thoughts like that, that finally threw him over the edge. He was wondering what Sakis would look like naked, preferably above him on a nice hotel room bed, and he came, his shout of ecstasy being swallowed by Sakis' hungry mouth. There was no choice then, he had to break away for air as he panted through the after shots of orgasm that wracked his thin frame. It seemed there was a lot to be said for illicit sex in a semi-lit corridor, because it was an amazing orgasm and he had trouble putting his brain back together. In fact, Sakis had withdrawn his hand and stood back by the time he managed it.

Sakis was standing there smiling at him and he couldn't help thinking that the whole thing had been rather one sided and he should do something about that. Only he wasn't sure exactly what to do, he wasn't overly experienced in the whole male sex area.

"Let's get you cleaned up and back to your friends," Sakis said and surprised him.

"What about you?" Alexander asked, not bothering to pretend he knew what game they were playing.

"We're all here until the day after tomorrow for the media circus," Sakis said with a fond smile, "tomorrow, when you're sober and if you're still interested, you can look me up. Now you have a party to be the star of."

And that was it, Alex let himself be led back to the men's toilet to sort himself out with his head full of all sorts of possibilities. He almost pointed out that he really wasn't drunk anymore, but he had the feeling that Sakis would still refuse him and he began making plans. If the other man wanted to wait until the next evening then he was going to make sure it was worth the wait.

**The End**


End file.
